The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to conveyor-belt drives.
Endless conveyor belts are commonly driven by pulleys or sprockets mounted on drive shafts driven by a motor and drive train, which could include a gearbox, a power-transmission belt, or a roller chain. The pulleys or sprockets, shafts, motors, and drive train are mounted in a conveyor frame. But all these components provide bacteria-harboring nooks and crannies that are difficult to clean. Even drum motors, which combine motor, drive train, and pulleys or sprockets in one package, require mounting components, which provide hard-to-clean areas. In hygienic applications, the ability to clean conveyors and their drive systems thoroughly is important.